


Not What They Seem

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:17:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wants to have sex.  He doesn't much care what Rodney wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not What They Seem

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my kink bingo square: Consent play. Rodney has a safeword.

John waited impatiently for Rodney to open his damn door. Triggering the chime again, he contemplated kicking it, but he knew that way lay a broken toe.

Finally, the door slid open, revealing Rodney dressed in boxers, his face creased from his pillow. "About fucking time," he growled, shoving his way in past Rodney.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Sheppard?" asked Rodney. "I was trying to sleep here."

 _Close_ , he thought at the door, and then _lock_. The door obeyed him, like every other thing on Atlantis, slamming shut with an audible click as the door locked.

He advanced on Rodney, who backed up, his hands scrabbling at the door. "Convenient how the rooms are soundproof, isn't it?" John said, grabbing him and shoving him towards the bed. He made it about three feet when Rodney managed to stop their forward momentum.

"I don't think so, Colonel," Rodney said, but he hadn't said it, hadn't said _Wraith_ , and so John just adjusted his grip on Rodney's arms and kept pushing and shoving until he tripped over the foot of the bed and fell. Before John could join him and pin him to the bed, Rodney flipped over on his back and tried to get up. "I said no!"

"Too bad, whore." John grabbed his boxers by the waist, and the old cotton gave way with a rip, leaving Rodney naked. He hastily covered himself, but not fast enough to keep John from seeing that he might be saying no, but his body was definitely very interested.

Rodney tried to get off the bed again, muttering that John had clearly lost his mind. John didn't hesitate before backhanding him, knocking him back to the bed. "Turn over," he said.

"Fuck you," spat Rodney.

"No, it's you that's going to get fucked, and if you want me to use _anything_ to get you wet, you'll turn over right now." John raised an eyebrow, looking as evil as he could. "Or I could hold you down and take you dry. It's up to you, slut."

Slowly, making a great show of his reluctance, Rodney turned over on his stomach, and then pushed himself up on his hands and knees. "Don't do this, John," he said.

John reached underneath Rodney to cup his hard cock. "You keep saying no. We both know you don't mean it." John squeezed down until Rodney gasped. "I think I want to hear you ask for it."

"No way in hell," Rodney said, but he didn't pull away.

John chuckled, releasing his tight hold. "Oh, you'll ask for it - in fact, you'll beg to come before I'm done. You just like it when I make you say it."

Not bothering to strip out of his clothes, he opened his fly and climbed on the bed. He spread Rodney's cheeks and spit on his hole, before shoving in with two fingers. Rodney cried out and went forward on his face, his ass up and ready. John fingered him for about thirty seconds before he pulled out and spit again, this time in his hand. He rubbed it on his cock and then lined up with Rodney's hole, pushing in hard and fast.

It was hard going, as skin caught on skin. Plus, Rodney was really tight, and John had to struggle to get in. But the sounds that Rodney was making were all worth it. Muffled cries, dirty pleas for John to stop, for him to keep going. John loved this. He loved being able to just take and use Rodney, however and whenever he wanted.

Slowly, Rodney's hole relaxed around John's dick, which made moving easier. Leaning forward, he grabbed Rodney around the chest, and then knelt up, so that Rodney was kneeling in his lap. Rodney moaned as it forced John even deeper up his ass. John wanted him to _move_ , though, so he slapped Rodney's hip, hard. "Ride me, slut," he growled in Rodney's ear.

Whimpering, Rodney started to move his hips. It was slow and shallow, and John wasn't satisfied. Grabbing Rodney by the balls, he said, "Move it, whore. Or do I need to hurt your pretty little balls?" He squeezed, just a little.

A little was all it took, as he'd spent time working Rodney's balls over two days earlier and they were clearly still tender. Rodney moaned, "Please, don't," and started to rock faster, moving more. Satisfied, John relaxed his hold, but kept his hand around the delicate sac. "You like this, don't you?" he growled in Rodney's ear.

Rodney shook his head no, so John grabbed him by the hair with his other hand and yanked his head back. "Liar." The hand that was on Rodney's balls moved up, and yep, Rodney was hard as steel. "You'd like it if I rented your ass out by the hour, wouldn't you, whore? Let anyone come and use you, fill you with cock all the time."

Moaning, Rodney started to move even harder. John was starting to get close, and he wanted to hear Rodney beg before he came. He released Rodney's hair and reached around to tweak one of his nipples, hard. "You want to come, Rodney?" he asked, sugar-sweet. He hesitated and then nodded. "You know what I want to hear, don't you?"

Rodney didn't say anything for a few moments, but when John twisted his nipple again, he broke. "Please, John. Please make me come."

"You going to be a good boy for me?" John said.

"Yes, yes, _please_."

John pinched his nipple one more time. "Who do these belong to?"

Swallowing audibly, Rodney said, "You. They belong to you."

Pushing Rodney back onto all fours, John traced a finger where he was deep in Rodney's body. "Who does this hole belong to?"

"Yours. _Please_ , John."

"The next time you say no to me, I won't be so generous." John said that, knowing that Rodney would say no again, and that it meant he would get to push him even harder.

"I won't. Please, John, please. I'll do anything." Rodney sounded genuinely desperate.

"Go ahead, jerk yourself off," John said, as he resumed moving, fucking Rodney hard and fast. Rodney's shoulder started to shake, and John knew that he was touching himself. The fact that he was doing it because John told him to was heady, but John managed to hold off until Rodney clenched tight around him.

Then John let go, shooting deep into Rodney, pleasure washing through him. He managed to stay upright, but just barely.

When he pulled out of Rodney, Rodney whimpered in obvious discomfort. John slapped his hip. "Oh, shut up. That's your favorite part, knowing how sore you're going to be." Collapsing on the bed, he rolled onto his back. "Clean me up, would you?"

He expected Rodney to go and get a washcloth. Instead he got the warm, wet touch of Rodney's tongue on his cock. Rodney licked him clean, and then started to suck. John was long past the point where he could get hard again that quickly, but it still felt nice. Eventually, Rodney let go of his cock and sat up, making John reach for him.

"Good?" he asked.

"Yeah," Rodney said. "Did you have to rip my shorts, though? Those were my favorite pair."

"Well, next time, take 'em off when you're told, and I won't tear them off you." John wanted to go to sleep, but he still needed to go back to his quarters. Reluctantly, he reached down to tuck himself away and fasten his pants.

Rodney kissed him, and then climbed under the covers as John checked to make sure that he didn't look like he'd just had spectacularly good, kinky sex. "See you in the morning."

"Uh, huh."

John walked out of the room, already planning what he'd do the _next_ time Rodney said no.


End file.
